


He Dances

by Becca_vs_world



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancing, F/M, highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:39:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7560484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becca_vs_world/pseuds/Becca_vs_world
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa likes to spend time in her bay window, which just so happens to look into the bedroom of her neighbor, Jon Snow. One day he breaks routine and starts to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Dances

Sansa loved having a bay window in her room. She could snuggle up with a book and a soft blanket and read for hours, or she could take a nap in the shimmer of sunlight. It might also have something to do with the fact that her neighbor, close family friend, and her older brother Robb’s best friend, Jon Snow, lived in the room that her bay window looked directly into.   
It wasn’t like Sansa stared for hours upon hours—okay, maybe sometimes—in fact, it was basically just observations every day; the way he woke up at seven thirty precisely every morning, and raked his right hand through his messy curls. The way he would go into his bathroom and emerge exactly fifteen minutes later, his hair a perfect curly mess, his beard freshly trimmed, and a towel around his waist.   
Today, Sansa sat in her bay window gazing into Jon’s room. She found herself blushing as Jon walked out of his bathroom, steam clawing after him, and continued to do something out of routine; he walked over to his stereo and turned on music.   
Immediately, his head started bobbing to the rhythm and Sansa felt her lips tug with a smile. She couldn’t tell what song it was, but the way Jon’s feet moved, she could tell it was fast paced. Jon moved around his room with grace, his footwork making Sansa’s stomach flutter in an odd way she hadn’t felt before.   
He slid out of view and came back with boxers on, but no shirt. Sansa felt her breath catch in her throat and Jon starts dancing in a way that makes Sansa have to decide between laughing or breathing heavy. He was good. His body moved smoothly and Sansa noted that she hadn’t seen anyone move like him before. Against her better judgement, Sansa slid her phone out from her pocket and began taking pictures.   
Suddenly Jon must realize what time it is, because his body tenses and stops dancing before rushing to his dresser and finishes getting ready for the school day. Throughout his actions, he glances over to his window, and stops cold when he notices Sansa. She blushes and quickly moves out of her bay window, keeping her phone clutched tightly in her hand.   
Backpack in hand, Sansa makes her way down the staircase, Robb waiting for her at the bottom, an annoyed expression on his face.   
“What took you so long? You’re usually here before Jon is.” He sighs and when Sansa reaches the foyer, she sees Jon Snow across the threshold of her home, looking down at his black shoes, his pale skin reddening with embarrassment.   
“Sorry, I was taking some pictures.” Sansa smirks, to which Jon’s head shoots up and stares at her with fear.   
“Whatever. Get in the car.” Robb rolls his eyes before strutting the charger their parents bought for him.   
Jon is frozen in place save for his eyes, which follow Sansa closely. She smirks as she walks before stopping right next to him, out of Robb’s sight now. She puts her lips close to Jon’s ear and whispers.   
“Jon Snow, I didn’t know you could dance like that.” She breathes and his eyes practically bulge out of his head.   
“What are you going to do with those pictures?” He questions, his voice traced with fear.   
“Well, I was going to keep them to look at tonight, but if you dance for me in person then we’ll have lots more fun than I could ever have by myself.” Sansa replies, her voice like butter, but it still shocks Jon like lightening. His mouth drops open and Sansa reaches up to close it, her thumb brushing over his bottom lip. “You’ll catch flies.”  
Robb honks the horn, and Jon jumps, remembering that they’ll run late to school if they don’t leave now. Sansa and he run to the car, jumping in and Robb revs the engine before pealing out of the driveway.   
“Are you okay, man?” Robb asks him when he takes note of Jon’s flushed face.   
“Yeah, yeah I’m fine.” Jon replies, trying to slow his heartbeat down.   
“What happened to you?” Robb worries.  
“Nothing.” Jon replies, and his phone buzzes with a text. His heart drops to his stomach when he reads who it’s from.   
Sansa: Yet.


End file.
